yokaiwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Yo-kai Watch (game)
| thietke = Tatsuya Shinkai | theloai = | hemay = Nintendo 3DS | ngay = | danhgia = | web = Trang mạng chính thức tại Nhật Bản Trang mạng chính thức tại Mỹ. | truoc = Không có | sau = Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke }} là bản trò chơi đầu tiên của loạt game Yo-kai Watch được Level-5 phát hành trên hệ máy Nintendo 3DS. Trò chơi lần đầu tiên được Level-5 công bố tại Nhật Bản trên tạp chí với thông tin được tiết lộ là trò chơi đang trong quá trình phát triển. Trò chơi được phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 7 năm 2013 tại Nhật Bản, và trong tháng 4 năm 2015, hãng Level-5 thông báo rằng sẽ đưa phiên bản địa phương hóa của game này đến các nước phương tây. Vào quý 3 năm 2015, Nintendo đã tiết lộ rằng trò chơi sẽ phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ vào ngày 6 tháng mười một năm 2015. Hoa Kỳ Trò chơi cũng được phát hành tại Úc và New Zealand vào ngày 05 tháng 12 năm 2015 Úc và New Zealand và phát hành tại Hàn Quốc vào ngày 26 tháng 11 năm 2015. Vào tháng Hai năm 2016, thông tin được tiết lộ rằng Yo-Kai Watch sẽ được phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng tư năm 2016 ở châu Âu. Châu âu. Cách chơi Phiên bản thử nghiệm Bản thử nghiệm được ra mắt Trò chơi có một bản thử nghiệm chính thức có thể tải về từ ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2015 tại Bắc Mỹ trên that can be downloaded as of October 22, 2015 in North America.Trải nghiệm Bản thử The Yo-kai Watch vào tuần tới Bản thử này cũng đã được phát hành tại Úc và New Zealand vào ngày 27 tháng 11 năm 2015.Australia/trang web của hãng Nintendo tại New Zealand Cuối cùng, vào ngày 4 tháng 3 năm 2016, bản thử nghiệm được phát hành tại châu âu sau lần Nintendo giới thiệu rộng rãi. Cốt truyện thử nghiệm Trò chơi bắt đầu khi Whisper nói với Nathan cùng cô đi khám phá mọi thứ xung quanh và tìm các Yo-kai. Khi ra thế giới bên ngoài, một cô gái trẻ đến gần Nathan và yêu cầu cậu giúp đỡ. Sau khi nói chuyện với Whisper, Nathan đồng ý giúp cô gái trẻ. Cô nói với Nathan rằng ba Yo-kai đã gây rắc rối và cho cậu biết thông tin về hai con vật đó, nhưng nói với Nathan rằng chính cậu phải tự khám phá ra con thứ ba. Sau khi tìm thấy cả ba Yo-kai, cô gái trẻ đã cho thấy mình thực ra chính là Dismarelda, khiến cả Nathan và Whisper đều bất ngờ. Nathan thách đấu Desmerelda, nhưng thua trận, điều này cho thấy Nathan đã làm bạn với rất nhiều Yo-kai. Cuối cùng, bản thử nghiệm kết thúc. Quá trình xây dựng Vào ngày 14 tháng 10 năm 2011, Level-5 đã công bố một trò chơi mới tại hội nghị Tầm nhìn Level 5 tại Tokyo, và tên trò chơi là Yo-kai Watch. Level-5 không tiết lộ trò chơi sẽ được phát hành trên hệ máy nào, ngoài việc họ cho biết rằng nó sẽ là một dự án đa phương tiện giống như những thương hiệu trò chơi nhượng quyền khác được Level-5 phát triển. Họ cho phát hành một phim mẫu với nội dung về một nhân vật có khả năng nhìn thấy và tương tác với những hồn ma. Cậu bé cũng có thể sử dụng hồn ma của mình để chiến đấu chống lại những hồn ma khác. Vào ngày 14 tháng 10 năm 2011, ảnh chụp màn hình của trò chơi đã được xuất hiện cùng với các hình chụp từ phim hoạt hình của loạt trò chơi này. Ngày 13 tháng 10 năm 2012, Level-5 cho biết rằng trò chơi sẽ được phát hành cho hệ máy Nintendo 3DS trong một lần trả lời phỏng vấn với tạp chí CoroCoro của Nhật Bản. Level-5 tiết lộ nhân vật là một cậu bé 11 tuổi tên Nathan Adams, cũng chính là nhân vật chính của trò chơi. Whisper và Jibanyan tham gia cùng Nathan và chiếc đồng hồ của cậu để giúp cậu tìm những con Yo-kai xung quanh thị trấn. Trò chơi cho thấy bên cạnh những con Yo-kai thân thiện, thì cũng có những con khác đang gây náo động tại thị trấn và Nathan phải đánh bại chúng với một nhóm gồm ba Yo-kai. Sau đó, họ cũng đã cho biết bối cảnh trò chơi diễn ra tại một thị trấn thường nhật có tên là Springdale, và đồng thời cho biết về ba nhân vật khác trong trò chơi. Katie, Eddie và Bear là tất cả ba người bạn cũng như các bạn cùng lớp của Nathan. Họ cũng cho biết thêm rằng Whisper là một linh hốn Yo-kai làm nhiệm vụ quản gia, Tattletell hầu như hay gặp vướng mắc trên khuôn mặt của con người và Walkappa là một Yo-kai thích nước. Âm nhạc Yo-kai Watch Original Soundtrack được sáng tác bao gồm bốn đĩa. Đĩa đầu tiên có tổng cộng 40 bài hát, đĩa thứ hai có 44 bài hát, đĩa thứ ba gồm 48 bài hát và đĩa thứ tư là một phần phụ bổ sung bao gồm ba bài hát trong phim hoạt hình . Đặt hàng trước và gói hàng GameStop sẽ cho miễn phí huy chương Jibanyan nếu người chơi tại Mỹ đặt trước trò chơi tại các cửa hàng mà công việc huy chương có thể luân chuyển. Nintendo trụ sở Hoa Kỳ tiết lộ rằng sẽ có một gói hàng Nintendo 2DS chứa trò chơi với chi phí chỉ 99,99 đô la. Ở Úc và New Zealand, trò chơi sẽ được đi kèm với máy Nintendo 2DS phát hành vào ngày 05 tháng 12 với mức giá 169,95 đô la. Sự kiện Nintendo trụ sở tại Hoa Kỳ đã thông báo rằng sẽ có một buổi tiệc ra mắt vào ngày thứ bảy, 7 tháng 11 năm 2015 tại ở trung tâm Rockefeller từ 11:00 đến 14:00 giờ. Những người tham dự sự kiện sẽ gặp Akihiro Hino, chủ tịch hãng Level-5, cũng như nhận được chữ ký từ ông. Hino xuất hiện tại các cửa hàng Nintendo World xung quanh trong khoảng từ 1:00 giờ đến 2:00 giờ. Sự tiếp nhận Famitsu đã chấm cho Yo-kai Watch một số điểm khoảng từ 36 đến 40. Nhà phê bình người Nhật Reona Ebihara đã viết "Trò chơi dần mở rộng tính năng của nó theo tiến triển của bạn, khám phá thế giới rất độc đáo này khiến ta dễ dàng đắm chìm trong nó." cũng như "Các hình ảnh 3D hiển thị một cách tuyệt vời, phục vụ tốt một cách đặc biệt để đưa bạn đến nơi ngay khi bạn đang tìm kiếm những linh hồn trong các lùm cỏ. Các trận đánh diễn ra tự động nhưng cho phép bạn thay đổi đội hình và hỗ trợ những sự giúp đỡ trong thời gian thực, duy trì mọi thứ trong các chiến lược đơn giản và sâu sắc." nhà văn Nhật Bản Urara Honma thêm vào "Trò chơi cân bằng giữa việc sưu tập, chiến đấu, và nuôi quái vật một cách thực sự chuyên nghiệp." cũng như "Các trận đánh sử dụng màn hình cảm ứng một cách khéo léo để đẩy mạnh các mặt chiến lược của mình, thực sự cảm thấy thật tuyệt vời khi điều khiển. Bạn sẽ không bị cảm thấy quá thất vọng khi chơi game này, và trong khi mọi thứ hứng thú trong một nhiệm vụ tiếp diễn quan trọng tại những thời điểm, mà câu chuyện mang nhiều tính hấp dẫn hơn là phải tạo nên nó.""Tiếp nhận" Yo-kai Watch bán được tổng cộng 1.33 triệu bản tại Nhật Bản. Thông tin khác * Phải mất hai năm để Level-5 phát hành trò chơi tại Nhật Bản, và hai năm sau khi phát hành Nhật Bản mới xuất hiện tại Bắc Mỹ và ba năm sau khi phát hành tại Nhật Bản mới đến châu Âu. *Ảnh bìa của trò chơi tại Nhật hoàn toàn khác với ảnh bìa phát hành tại châu âu, khi trên nền chỉ có hình Jibanyan cùng với một số Yo-kai, và hình các Yo-kai không được tô màu. Trong khi hình bìa phát hành tại châu âu lại có hình Nathan cùng các Yo-kai, với hình nền tương tự như hình nền tại ảnh bìa phát hành tại Nhật Bản. Dấu ấn Sau khi phát hành trò chơi tại Nhật Bản, Yo-kai Watch đã trở thành một trò chơi thành công lớn trong các dòng trò chơi phục vụ lứa tuổi trẻ em cũng như thanh thiếu niên tại Nhật Bản. Trò chơi bán được khoảng 1,33 triệu bản cho tới nay, và ước tính trong tổng số, những phiên bản nhượng quyền thương hiệu của loạt trò chơi này bán được hơn 5 triệu bản. Trò chơi cũng đã tạo ra những cuộc tranh luận giữa những người hâm mộ Pokemon với nhau do lối chơi tương tự giữa hai loạt trò chơi. Một năm sau đó, trò chơi phát hành hai phần tiếp theo là Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke, cũng như một vài phiên bản phụ của trò chơi trên điện thoại di động, hay trên hệ máy Nintendo 3DS. Một năm sau khi Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso & Honke ra mắt, Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi cũng được phát hành tại Nhật Bản. Phiên bản nhượng quyền này cũng là sự hợp tác với những công ty game khác như và . Level-5 đã công bố phần tiếp theo của Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 trên hệ máy Nintendo 3DS. Trò chơi sẽ được phát hành vào mùa hè năm 2016 tại Nhật Bản. Hình ảnh Yo-Kai Watch logo.PNG|Western logo of Yo-kai Watch. Youkai Watch.jpg|Japanese cover of Yo-kai Watch. Yokai-watch-boxart.png|NA boxart of Yo-kai Watch. Yo-kai Watch EU cover.PNG|European boxart of Yo-kai Watch. Hình trong phim File:Nintendo 3DS - YO-KAI WATCH TV Commercial|Yo-kai Watch NA TV Commercial. File:Nintendo 3DS - YO-KAI WATCH In Your Face TV Commercial|Yo-kai Watch NA TV Commercial #2. File:YO-KAI WATCH Launch Trailer|Yo-kai Watch launch trailer. Trang mạng liên quan * Trang mạng tại Nhật * Official American website * Official Australian website * Official South Korean website Trích nguồn Thể_loại:Thông tin về trò chơi Thể_loại:Thông tin